jpetersonfandomcom-20200215-history
RBHP08
ID RBHP08 region PAL languages SE title (EN) Resident Evil Archives: Resident Evil Zero synopsis (EN) Resident Evil Archives gives Wii gamers the opportunity to play classic Resident Evil games they may have missed at a great value price. Experience the beginning of the Resident Evil saga with the remake of the game that started the survival horror genre, Resident Evil. The Raccoon City Police Department doesn't know what happened to the Special Tactics and Rescue Service (S.T.A.R.S.) team it sent out to investigate the Arklay Mountain area, where a number of people have recently gone missing. The unit's helicopter seems to have crashed in the woods, and it hasn't received any contact from the squad since. The department decides to dispatch another S.T.A.R.S. unit, the Alpha team, to check things out… but something goes terribly wrong. You take control of S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team members Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine (both recently seen in the smash hit, Resident Evil 5). Your mission is to investigate the ominous mansion at the core of the horrific disaster and uncover the secrets behind a radical, genetic research facility. With unspeakable horrors lurking around every corner, the ultimate test will be to make it out alive! Relive the thrills and terror that defined the genre of Survival Horror and launched a franchise that has sold over 40 million games worldwide. Features: • The Original, Reborn: This is a Wii version of the classic Resident Evil remake, originally released on GameCube in 2002 which featured new rooms, areas, items and creatures that were not included in the PlayStation original released in 1996 • Survival of the Fittest: Battle against putrid zombies, infected dogs and horrific gigantic bosses as you struggle to survive • Defense weapons: Defensive weapons protect characters when being attacked • Your favourite Resident Evil Characters on the Wii: Play as Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine, who each uncover two completely different paths as they explore deep within the horrific mansion • In-depth Puzzles: Solve dangerous, intricate puzzles and uncover terrifying secrets • More than 10 Different Game Endings: Unique endings dependent upon play decisions and successes synopsis (FR) Le grand classique du survival horror débarque enfin sur Wii ! Préparez-vous à retrouver les séquences sanglantes et les passages terrifiants qui ont fait le succès du titre original sur GameCube. Avec son atmosphère angoissante, ses nouvelles options de maniabilité et son gameplay novateur permettant de contrôler deux personnages à tour de rôle, Resident Evil Archives: Resident Evil Zero promet une plongée inquiétante aux origines de la saga légendaire. Entrez dans un monde où l'horreur vous attend au détour de chaque couloir..." Suite à une série de meurtres sordides, la section Bravo du groupe d'opérations spéciales S.T.A.R.S. est dépêchée pour mener l'enquête à Raccoon City. Mais leur enquête se trouve rapidement entravée lorsque l'hélicoptère de l'équipe doit opérer un atterrissage d'urgence. La section Bravo se retrouve en zone inconnue et y découvre une jeep renversée et deux soldats morts à son bord. Tout porte à croire que la jeep aurait servi à transporter l'ancien prisonnier Billy Coen vers une base militaire proche. Lorsque la section Bravo se sépare pour partir à la recherche du fugitif, Rebecca Chambers, médecin de la section, arrive près d'un train qu'elle part explorer. A son bord, elle est attaquée par les passagers morts du train mais un allié inattendu lui porte secours. Ce duo improbable va devoir apprendre à travailler en équipe pour découvrir l'origine du terrifiant t-virus et lever le voile sur les machinations sinistres d'Umbrella Corporation. L'originalité de cet épisode réside dans son mode de contrôle particulier, qui vous propose d'incarner Rebecca et Billy successivement. Le système de "partner zapping" permet de passer d'un personnage à l'autre d'une simple pression de bouton et il vous faudra apprendre à coordonner les actions de vos héros pour avoir une chance de survivre. Bien entendu, chaque personnage possède ses propres caractéristiques et compétences. Il vous faudra tirer parti de la force de Billy et des connaissances de Rebecca, qui est seule capable de mélanger les herbes pour concocter des soins très efficaces. En apprenant à changer de personnage en un éclair, vous parviendrez à développer de nouvelles tactiques pour semer les mutants lancés à vos trousses. Il est ainsi possible d'utiliser un personnage pour résoudre les énigmes tandis que son coéquipier se charge de repousser vos adversaires. L'aventure mettra vos nerfs à rude épreuve. Il vous faudra traverser une multitude de niveaux aux graphismes aussi somptueux que sanguinolents. Le système d'ombres portées et le réalisme des décors ne font qu'ajouter à la tension : au fil de votre progression, vous serez partagé entre l'envie d'en savoir plus et la peur de ce qui vous attend. Vous frissonnerez en affrontant une horde d'adversaires dérangés et chaque fin de niveau vous donnera l'occasion d'affronter un boss colossal. N'oubliez pas : au cœur des ténèbres, votre arsenal et vos connaissances tactiques sont vos meilleurs alliés. Plongez dans les archives de Resident Evil et frayez-vous un chemin en milieu hostile pour lever le voile sur les origines de la mystérieuse saga. • Faites votre choix parmi différents modes de contrôle : à la télécommande Wii et au Nunchuk, à la manette classique ou à la manette GameCube. • Des affrontements épiques contre des boss qui occupent la totalité de l'écran. • L'histoire vous est contée au travers de cinématiques époustouflantes. synopsis (DE) Entdecken Sie die Wurzel des Bösen 23. Juli 1998 - Der Tag, bevor der tödliche Virus in Raccoon City freigesetzt wurde. Erleben Sie in dieser furchteinflößenden Vorgeschichte, wie es zu den schrecklichen Ereignissen in Resident Evil kam. Das neuartige Partner Zapping-System erlaubt es dem Spieler, blitzschnell zwischen den beiden spielbaren Figuren hin- und herzuschalten. Aber - wenn eine der Figuren stirbt, ist das Spiel vorbei. Packendes Gameplay, atemberaubende Grafik und die unheilvolle Atmosphäre machen diesen Titel zum furchterregendsten Resident Evil-Spiel aller Zeiten. synopsis (ES) La acción de Resident Evil Archives: Resident Evil Zero, antesala del juego con el que comenzó la multimillonaria franquicia, transcurre antes de los sucesos acaecidos en Resident Evil y de la tiranía de la Corporación Umbrella y permite a los jugadores descubrir los orígenes del T-Virus en un argumento épico, que desvela todos los horrores que llevarán al infame incidente de la mansión. Hasta ahora, únicamente disponible en la consola GameCube de Nintendo, Resident Evil Zero presenta al personaje de Rebecca Chambers - policía novata del equipo S.T.A.R.S. en su viaje hacia Raccoon City, donde deberá investigar una serie de truculentos asesinatos. Casi inmediatamente se topa con un camión militar plagado de cadáveres, en el que será el comienzo de una auténtica pesadilla. Rebecca comparte protagonismo con Billy Coen, un ex marine convicto acusado con pruebas circunstanciales de la muerte de 23 personas. Los jugadores tomarán el control tanto de Rebecca como de Billy de forma simultánea a través del sistema de Zapping de Personajes, en su intento por abrirse paso por Raccoon City. title (IT) Resident Evil Archives: Resident Evil Zero synopsis (IT) Il classico titolo horror di sopravvivenza arriva su Wii con nuove opzioni nel sistema di controllo e con tutti i macabri brividi del titolo originale per GameCube. Con atmosfera e grafiche da togliere il fiato, innovativi controlli per due pesonaggi e scioccanti apparizioni ad ogni angolo, Resident Evil Archives: Resident Evil Zero, ti porta in un nuovo viaggio attraverso la terrificante storia della leggendaria serie. Dopo una serie di strani omicidi in Racoon City, le forze speciali S.T.A.R.S. Bravo sono chiamate in causa per investigare sugli eventi. Ma le indagini subiscono presto i primi intoppi quando il loro elicottero si ritrova a dover effettuare un atterraggio di emergenza. Il Team Bravo, perlustrando la zona, si imbatte in una jeep ribaltata, al cui interno giacciono i corpi senza vita di due soldati. Gli indizi li portano a dedurre che il veicolo è stato utilizzato per trasportare un ex-militare condannato, Billy Coen, alla vicina base militare. Quando il team decide di dividersi per mettersi sulle tracce del fuggitivo, il medico del Team Bravo, Rebecca Chambers, decide di salire su un treno fermo. A bordo viene attaccata da un'orda di passeggeri defunti, ma viene salvata da un inatteso alleato: Billy Coen. Insieme non formano certo la coppia perfetta, ma i due dovranno imparare in fretta a collaborare, se vogliono scoprire cosa si nasconde dietro l'orripilante t-virus e dietro le sinistre macchinazioni della Umbrella Corporation. Dovrai controllare Rebecca e Billy ed il lavoro di squadra sarà la chiave del successo. Il sistema chiamato "partner zapping" ti permetterà di cambiare personaggio con il semplice tocco di un pulsante. Ogni personaggio ha le proprie caratteristiche e capacità; dovrai assicurarti di utilizzare equamente la forza di Billy ed il cervello di Rebecca, ad esempio miscelando erbe per creare indispensabili pozioni curative. Muovendoti velocemente da un personaggio all'altro, svilupperai le tue tattiche personalizzate e potrai sconfiggere i mutanti che ti stanno alle calcagna; ad esempio mentre Rebecca si concentra sul risolvere i puzzle, Billy può dichiarare guerra alle orde di nemici. La storia prende forma attraverso una serie di livelli che ti faranno crollare i nervi, ognuno caratterizzato da grafiche tanto spettacolari quanto terrificanti. Realistiche sfumature e sorprendenti ambientazioni contribuiranno ad aumentare la tensione; vorrai vedere cosa ti aspetta nella stanza accanto, ma allo stesso tempo vorrai anche scappare. Dovrai distruggere spaventosi e contorti nemici, per poi arrivare a boss di fine livello che ti faranno accapponare la pelle e per abbatterli dovrai servirti di tutte le tue armi e tattiche. Perciò apri gli archivi e tuffati nelle misteriose origini della serie Resident Evil, per una esperienza di puro horror che metterà alla prova le tue capacità di sopravvivenza. * Scegli se controllare il gioco utilizzando telecomando Wii e Nunchuk, il controller tradizionale oppure il controller per Nintendo GamCube. * Battiti con epici boss affrontando mostri così grandi che faticheranno persino a stare nello schermo. * Guarda la storia prendere forma grazie ad incredibili sequenze animate. developer Capcom publisher Capcom release date 2010-1-22 genre survival-horror Compatibility For Dolphin Tested with R5038 4 stars: Playable (game runs well and can be played all through, only minor graph. or audio glitches) content descriptors violence players 1 req. accessories wiimote nunchuk accessories classiccontroller gamecube size 4699979776 Category:Wii-ID